


Lifetime

by future_fishy



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: (Because it's the 1700s and condoms weren't invented yet), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Epilepsy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Historical gays being happy, M/M, Monty is trying, Post-tggtvav, Power Bottom Monty, Switching, Vomiting, historically accurate lube, questionable medical practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: They would have a lifetime of this, and they were oh so thankful.OR:Monty and Percy's first time.





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough smut for these two, so I guess I have to write it myself.

After all the excitement and adventure of their tour, having some time alone with Percy felt like heaven. Although, Monty felt that any time spent in Percy’s presence was heaven. With Monty’s wounds almost healed, Scipio had begun making preparations for them to leave for England. Felicity begged Scipio to take her along while he sold the goods they had and bought supplies for the trip, insisting that if she was to be the ship’s surgeon, she should have at least a working knowledge of how the ship was run. This left Monty and Percy with a few rare hours alone in their rented rooms.

Though they’d been sharing a bed since they arrived in the Cyclades, Monty’s injures and the knowledge that his sister was in the next room had kept their activities frustratingly chaste. But now Monty only needed the bandages to stop him from scratching himself in his sleep, and Felicity was off learning about ships, so maybe they could finally do more than just kiss.

“Darling,” Monty called to Percy, his tone rather innocent considering what he was about to suggest.

Percy looked up, “Yes, my love?”

“We’ve,” Monty smiled, “got the place to ourselves for a few hours.”

Percy crossed the room to join Monty on the couch, abandoning his clumsy attempt at fixing the bullet holes in his fiddle case. Something about the flirtatious lilt of Monty’s voice made Percy think they should be in close proximity for this conversation. Monty soon confirmed this suspicion by trailing his fingers down Percy’s sleeve. When he ran out of arm, he took Percy’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

Percy swallowed, “So, uh, how do you suppose we entertain ourselves?”

Monty smiled again. Not quite his full, all-dimples smile — the wounds on his cheek were still too sore for it — but close. Percy had seen Monty flirt his way into someone’s bed before, and now he was on the receiving end he thought he was going to melt. Then Monty fiddled with the trim of Percy’s sleeve and looked up at him through his eyelashes, and Percy could hardly take it.

“Well,” Monty began, “I can think of plenty of ways we could entertain ourselves _in bed_.”

Blood rushed to Percy’s face — among other places — at the words, and he coughed to cover the nervous quirk of his lips. Percy had wanted to bed Monty for the better part of two years, but now he was faced with the reality of it he couldn’t help but feel a little inadequate. He’d heard tell of Monty’s sexual prowess from his string of former lovers, even — albeit hesitantly — from Richard bloody Peele (he hated Richard Peele). By all accounts, climbing over the Montague’s garden wall to sneak in through Monty’s bedroom window was more than worth the risk; and Percy just didn’t think his first stumbling endeavour into physical intimacy could compete.

It wasn’t like Percy had never wanted to before. There were times when Monty was sending him pages-long letters detailing the exact shade of blue of Sinjon’s eyes that Percy felt like finding some random lad to fuck out of spite. But it was risky, and he was on thin ice with his aunt and uncle as it was. They hardly needed an excuse to have him arrested and sent to his untimely demise. _Zounds_ , that was an unpleasant thing to think about right now.

“Perce?” Monty broke the silence, voice soft and soothing his thumb over the skin of Percy’s wrist. Apparently he’d been quiet for a while. “Look at me, darling, are you alright? Are you—?”

_Going to have a fit,_ Monty didn’t say, but it was implied.

Percy shook his head. “No, no, I’m fine.” He paused, “It’s just—”

“We don’t have to do this now, just because we’re alone. We can wait as long as you need.”

“It’s not that.” Percy said, “I’ve just— I’ve never—”

The sentence hung between them, unfinished.

Monty just smiled, “Well, I _know_ that. Unless you had some whirlwind romance while I was away at Eton that you didn’t tell me about.”

“Can’t say I didn’t consider it.” Percy smiled back, tension falling from his shoulders, “Though if I had I would have written to you about him, maybe then you would have stopped sending me novellas about Sinjon’s bloody eyes.”

“I think _novellas_ is a bit of an exaggeration.”

“You sent me a six page letter just describing his eyelashes.”

Sighing, Monty framed Percy’s face with his hands, “Well, enough about blue-eyed Sinjon. I’m infinitely more interested in you.”

To illustrate that point, Monty crawled into Percy’s lap, straddling his thighs. Then Monty’s lips were on Percy’s, chaste and gentle at first, but quickly turning ferocious after Percy’s hands settled on Monty’s hips. They’d been waiting far too long to take this slowly. They had kissed before, but not like this. It was frantic and needy; desperate, like they’d been starving for it. Percy cupped Monty’s cheek — on his un-injured side — with one hand, and used the other to pull Monty’s hips flush against him, allowing for some much needed friction. They each groaned as Monty rolled his hips, the sound caught between their mouths. Percy’s fingers dove into Monty’s hair, tugging at the ribbon that secured his queue until it came loose, letting Monty’s fine hair spill over his shoulders. Percy turned away for a moment to lay the ribbon over the back of the couch, which was when Monty realised they were, in fact, still in the living room. On the couch that Felicity might want to sit on at some point in the near future.

Monty flushed, “Shall we, uh, take this to the bedroom?”

At the words, Percy seemed to also realise their predicament, “Yes, I— I think that would be best.”

Without giving Monty the chance to get up, Percy scooped his hands under Monty’s thighs and stood, leaving Monty to instinctively grab at Percy’s shoulders.

“Hold on tight.” Percy said, and Monty erupted into a fit of giggles as they stumbled across the room towards the hallway that led to the two bedrooms. Thankfully, all their rooms were on the same floor, so all Percy had to contend with were a few doorhandles. God knows how he would have manoeuvred them up a flight of stairs.

When they reached the bedroom Percy tried to put Monty down on the bed as delicately as possible, but wound up jostling him a bit. Monty leant back on his elbows, eyes slightly unfocused.

“Monty?” Percy asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Dizzy spell.” Monty managed, willing the room to stop spinning.

“Ah.”

“Just— Give me a moment.” Monty closed his eyes, “Could you get us some olive oil from the kitchen?”

“The whole bottle?” Percy hadn’t a clue why they needed it.

“No, no. Just get some in a cup or a bowl or something.”

Percy just trusted that Monty knew what he was doing and went to get some, returning from the kitchen with a wine glass full of olive oil.

Monty seemed a lot more alert when he snickered, “You put it in a wine glass?”

“You weren’t very specific, Monty.”

“Well, I don’t suppose it matters much.” Monty smiled, lopsided, so he wouldn’t strain the still-healing skin on his cheek, “Come here, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/futurefishy/) and [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) if you like (feel free to chat with me about whatever). If you want to see my art, I have a seperate [art Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/futurefishydraws/) and [art tumblr](http://futurefishydraws.tumblr.com/). And for the 18+ among you, I have a [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishynsfw). Also, if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me on [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/futurefishy).


End file.
